L'arrivée du Chaos
by Lili76
Summary: Marinette doute de son héroïsme. Chat Noir fait les yeux doux à sa jolie coccinelle. Tikki cherche à consoler Marinette et Plagg s'empiffre en attendant que les choses ne dérapent.


Tikki regardait Marinette se lamenter avec un petit sourire.  
\- Allez Marinette ! Un petit sourire... Ce n'est pas si grave que ça !

La jeune fille se redressa brusquement.  
\- Pas si grave ? Tu plaisantes Tikki ?

Le kwami secoua la tête, dépassé. Sa porteuse était une adorable collégienne, douce et serviable. Mais elle souffrait d'un terrible manque de confiance en elle-même.  
C'était précisément le cas en cet instant.

\- Marinette, tu sauves Paris c'est normal que la ville t'adore !

La créature entendit un grognement agacé en réponse. Puis, Marinette leva la tête de l'oreiller et soupira.  
\- C'est Ladybug qu'ils aiment, pas moi. Mais... Ladybug n'existe pas vraiment, Tikki. Je suis juste une fille ordinaire !

Tikki gloussa, amusée par la réaction de sa jeune protégée.  
\- Oh Marinette... Quand comprendras-tu que tu es Ladybug ? Que le costume d'apporte juste le pouvoir de te battre contre le Papillon ?

Marinette se redressa, les sourcils froncés.  
\- N'importe qui pourrait prendre ma place.  
\- Oh non, Marinette. Tu as été soigneusement choisie par le Gardien. Comme Chat Noir. Ce sont vos personnalités qui ont été importantes.  
\- Mais je suis loin d'être une héroïne, Tikki ! Je suis juste... moi. Marinette, maladroite, et toujours en retard.

Le kwami gloussa en cabriolant dans les airs.  
\- Marinette... Un héros n'est pas seulement l'image que tu en as. Ladybug est une héroïne parce qu'elle sauve Paris. Mais Marinette en est une aussi, parce qu'elle aide ses camarades. Tu cherches toujours à réparer les choses, à aider ceux qui sont tristes.  
\- Mais...  
\- Marinette... Je suis un kwami qui a vu bien des années défiler. J'ai connu d'autres porteuses, qui avaient toute les qualités d'une bonne Ladybug. Mais toi... Toi tu es celle qui ne peut jamais s'empêcher de venir en aide. Dès qu'il s'agit d'aider, tu oublies ta peur et ta timidité. Tu es Ladybug, avec ou sans le masque.

La jeune fille soupira. Puis d'une voix douce, elle répondit à son kwami qu'elle considérait comme son amie.  
\- Je ne me sens pas héroïque.

La créature gloussa doucement.  
\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu t'es disputée avec Chat Noir ?  
\- Parce que j'ai été méchante avec lui. Je l'ai... Je lui ai mal parlé.

Tikki secoua la tête avec un large sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas révéler le secret de l'identité de son partenaire à Marinette, mais elle pressentait que les jours à venir risquaient d'être intéressants.

A l'issue d'un combat contre un akumatisé, Ladybug s'était effondrée, épuisée. Chat Noir l'avait prise dans ses bras et conduite à l'écart, sur un toit.  
Le jeune homme avait avoué une fois de plus ses sentiments à sa jolie coccinelle, sauf que Marinette avait perdu le contrôle.

Elle était épuisée, elle s'était disputée avec Chloé Bourgeois, le combat avait été long et difficile. Et Chat Noir l'avait prise dans ses bras avec douceur et l'avait conduite en sécurité.  
Bien malgré elle, la jeune fille avait senti son cœur s'emballer, et elle n'avait pas aimé le trouble qui l'avait saisie.

L'aveu de Chat Noir l'avait un peu trop touchée par sa gentillesse et elle avait pensé à Adrien. Furieuse d'être déchirée entre les deux garçons, elle avait violemment repoussé Chat Noir.  
Et pour enfoncer le clou, elle lui avait crié qu'elle aimait Adrien Agreste de tout son cœur. Et qu'elle ne le regarderait jamais de cette façon.

En rentrant chez elle, elle s'était effondrée sur son lit en larmes, consciente d'avoir été injustement cruelle. La vérité était que sans Adrien, elle aurait regardé Chat Noir différemment. Elle adorait son partenaire, même si elle s'interdisait de le regarder autrement que comme un ami.

Marinette essaya de se mettre à la place de Chat Noir. Elle gémit, se sentant misérable et coupable, en pensant qu'elle aurait le cœur brisé si Adrien lui disait un jour qu'il aimait une autre qu'elle.

Pas si loin de chez elle que ça, un jeune homme faisait des allers et retours à grands pas, en parlant à son kwami silencieux. Plagg était en train de se goinfrer de camembert et ne semblait absolument pas concerné par les états d'âme de son porteur.  
\- Tu te rends compte Plagg ? Ladybug m'aime ! Moi Adrien et pas Chat Noir ! J'espère qu'on se connaît, qu'elle n'est pas une de ces fan hystériques qui aiment me voir sur les magazines !

La créature se lécha les babines d'un air repu et laissa échapper un rot bruyant.  
\- Et tu vas faire quoi gamin ? Lui dire qui tu es ?

Adrien se rembrunit aussitôt.  
\- Certainement pas. Nos identités doivent rester secrètes et Ladybug ne me pardonnerait pas si je me dévoilais. Mais pourquoi elle déteste Chat Noir à ce point ?

Le kwami noir comme la nuit leva les yeux au ciel en grondant discrètement.  
\- Détester ? Je ne pense pas gamin.  
\- Elle me repousse toujours... Mais... Je ne comprends pas, elle ne me connaît pas en tant qu'Adrien ! On s'est juste croisés !

La créature eut un large sourire ravi. Le gamin se posait enfin les bonnes questions. Plagg savait que dans ces cas là, le chaos n'était jamais bien loin... Il allait être savoureux d'observer Adrien et sa coccinelle se chercher mutuellement sans savoir qu'ils se connaissaient très bien. Et qu'ils étaient bien plus proches qu'ils n'auraient pu le penser...

Adrien colla son front contre sa fenêtre en soupirant.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à l'idée que Ladybug ne l'aime que pour sa célébrité le blessait. Soudain, il leva la tête, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Si Ladybug m'aime comme elle le dit, alors c'est qu'on se connaît.

Plagg eut un sourire satisfait et pour fêter l'arrivée du Chaos, il se resservit un morceau de camembert, même si son estomac était déjà distendu.

\- Je dois trouver qui elle est ! Si elle est si près de moi, je dois lui dire que moi aussi je l'aime !

Après une légère hésitation, Plagg prit un autre morceau de fromage. Autant fêter le fait que les semaines à venir allaient être intéressantes... Il avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir retrouver sa Tikki. Son amie lui manquait vraiment énormément et si Adrien découvrait Ladybug, la petite coccinelle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Merci**


End file.
